In existing illumination lamps, a novel solid-state cold light source is adopted for semiconductor illumination, and its light source LED has the remarkable advantages of high efficiency, energy saving, environment friendliness, long service life and the like. Statistics show that power consumption of an LED lamp is only 10 to 20 percent of that of a conventional lamp with the same luminance, and LED lamps are considered as another revolution in the field of illumination, and are also accepted worldwide as green new-generation light sources. Along with people's pursuit of quality of life, the environment protection consciousness of people grows, and particularly some articles for daily use are required to be healthier and more environment-friendly. LED lamps gradually take the place of illumination lamps in other forms.
However, existing LED lamp beads are connected with wires in a welding manner. Generally, positive and negative terminals of a lamp bead are welded on a front surface of an aluminium substrate, the aluminium substrate is welded with a power wire, and such a manner is tedious in welding, more difficult to operate, higher in time consumption and low in welding efficiency; many tools and fixtures are required by welding, which may increase production cost, and under the limitation of an operating space, welding quality is unlikely to be ensured; and when the LED lamp bead is required to be repaired, the LED lamp bead is inconvenient to mount and dismount, and defects are obviously reflected.